villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vector (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL)
Vector is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series and the central antagonist of the show. He is voiced by Billy Bob Thompson (Satoshi Hino in the Japanese anime). Characterization He is a Barian from the Barian World who manipulated Dr. Faker and Vetrix to achieve the Barians' goal of destroying the Astral World. After being defeated by Yuma Tsukumo, he set up a new plan by taking on a human form and befriend Yuma (under the name Rei Shingetsu) in order to plan his downfall. He also happened to turn into a giant snake with dragon wings when he gets furious. Past life Vector was once a prince in his past life, before he was reincarnated into one of the Seven Barian Emperors. When his parents died, the grief started to change his personality, causing him to become a ruthless monarch and declare war on Nash's kingdom. He lost the war and he died tragically, later revived as a Barian Emperor. Gallery BabyVector.png|Vector as a baby VectorAndDonThousand.jpg|Vector meets Don Thousand Vector pastlife.png|Vector in his past life VECTOR EVIL PAST.jpg Vector's Tale.png Nash & Vector final showdown.jpg|Vector challenges Nasch to a Shadow Game Ray Shadows.png|Vector disguised as Ray Shadows Rei Shingetsu.jpg|As Ray Shadows Vector ZEXAL.png|Vector in his Barian Form Shingetsu & Gilag.png|Ray & Girag at the Friendship Games Yuma's promotion.png|Ray gives Yuma a Barian Cosmic Crime Unit ID Yuma & Ray.png|Ray bids farewell to Yuma as he leaves for the Barian World. Shingetsu kidnapped.jpg BarianWorld.jpg|Dumon stops Mizar from attacking Vector Marin hostage.png|Vector attempts to kill Nasch & Merag VectorZEXAL.png VectorThrone.png|Vector sitting on Nash's throne VECTOR DUEL.jpg|Vector during the Duel with Merag & Durbe RioAnger.jpg ReiShingetsuDeath.png|Vector being absorbed by Don Thousand RayShadows.jpg|Vector joins Yuma and friends to assist Astral. RayShadows (56).jpg|Ray pretending to be unconscious while listening to Lotus Trivia *Vector is similar to Jafar from Aladdin and Orochimaru from Naruto, they are intelligent and powerful beings with the ability to transform into a giant snake. They are also insane, deceitful and malicious. *Vector shares his name with Vector Perkins from Despicable Me. He is also similar to said character, as they are very smart, but also childish. They even answer to their father figures, who are arguably worse than them. *In his Barian form he has the same markings on his eyes just like Darth Bane & Darth Zannah *Vector's name gets its origins from the star Gamma Ursae Majoris, which is also known as Phecda. *He despised Nash and Marin because they were leaders of the Seven Barian Emperors and due to them being enemies in their past lives. *Vector served as the Bigger Bad in ZEXAL I (Dr. Faker and Tron served as the Big Bad Ensemble, but he was using both of them to further his own goals) prior to becoming the main antagonist in ZEXAL II. Even though Don Thousand is the true main antagonist of the entire series, Vector served as The Heavy because he drove the storyline and manipulated everyone for his own gain. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tyrants Category:Energy Beings Category:Vengeful Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Friend of the hero Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Possessor Category:Revived Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Redeemed Category:God Wannabe Category:The Heavy Category:Humanoid Category:Cowards Category:Mongers Category:Suicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Insecure Category:Trolls Category:Evil from the past Category:Elementals Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Mentally Ill